falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Ranger station Charlie
(exterior) (interior, before Legion attack) (interior, after Legion attack) |footer = }} Ranger station Charlie is a location in the central Mojave Wasteland. It is located along a railroad track and pre-War powerline towers, southwest of Novac and east of Harper's shack. Background The pre-War Shady Pines trailer park has been converted by the New California Republic Rangers into a stronghold. As a ranger station, it provides the rangers with a safehouse and establishes a semblance of territorial control for the southeastern sector of the Mojave,The Courier: "What is this place?" Stepinac: "Ranger Station Charlie. We're responsible for keeping the highway up through Novac civilized." (RSCharlieStepinac.txt)The Courier: "Are there a lot of Rangers in the Mojave?" Stepinac: "Couple dozen, I'd say, most of them posted at stations like this one. We either man the station or patrol the immediate area." (RSCharlieStepinac.txt) especially important after the fall of Camp Searchlight. The trailers have been piled up to create a makeshift fortress, with the communications center and barracks set up in the old trailer park office building.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.412-413: "'5.23 Ranger Station Charlie'' Perhaps the most defendable station, this is certainly the least remote. The cluster of buildings around a ranch house have mattresses you're welcome to sleep on (Infamy permitting), as well as stand on the roof of, if you're sniping. There's some Sunglasses up here, too. Inside Comm Officer Stepinac isn't very friendly, but you can ask him about their interact with Camp McCarran 2.19, the purpose of the station (to keep the road to Novac "civilized"), and the NCR Rangers, including the one in charge; Ranger Beaumont, who is off on patrol, and isn't available. There's little in here to steal, but there's more places to seep." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) The commanding officer of the station is Ranger Beaumont,The Courier: "Anything unusual happening around here?" Stepinac: "All quiet at the moment. Ranger is in charge here, but he's off leading a patrol." (RSCharlieStepinac.txt) but both he and the majority of his command are out on patrol, leaving his communications officer, Stepinac to watch over the encampment while they were away. While the location of the encampment allows for force projection throughout the region, its placement below the hills makes its radio communications with Camp McCarran spotty.Stepinac: " " (RSCharlieStepinac.txt) The Courier: "What was that about McCarran?" Stepinac: "Radio signal out here can be pretty spotty because of all the hills. Sometimes our scheduled updates don't go through. When it happens enough times, they send someone over to check up on us. Lately, we've been getting extra medical supplies for some reason. I'm in no rush to give the supplies back, either." (RSCharlieStepinac.txt) Layout Outside the ranger station, many derelict mobile homes and cars are piled up, acting as fortifications. Ammunition, weapons, footlockers, and beds can be found inside the trailers. The main building is to the right of the main entrance. The second time the player character arrives at the station, or if requested to check on the site by Ranger Andy, the station's troops will have been slaughtered. There are two bodies on the floor in the first room, each booby-trapped with a frag mine hidden underneath. One of two audio tapes (tape #2) is straight ahead from the entrance, on top of the three stacked metal boxes. The other tape (tape #1) is under the desk next to the metal boxes. The tape has been left behind intentionally by members of Caesar's Legion, claiming responsibility for the massacre at Ranger station Charlie, and informing the listener that they took a hostage with them. The room on the left with bunkbeds contains a trap consisting of a tripwire running across the doorway, that is connected to a rigged shotgun under the bunk beds. This gun is pointed at two antique fire extinguishers, positioned in front of an armed bottlecap mine that will detonate either with proximity or by the explosion from the fire extinguishers being hit by the rigged shotgun blast. The room also contains various junk and two more dead NCR soldiers. The male corpse will have NCR Ranger patrol armor in poor condition, along with a random weapon, usually a pistol or revolver. Under the bunk bed with two cinderblocks underneath is an Average locked floor safe, containing ammunition, caps, Rad-X, and stimpaks. Under the bed in the northeast corner is a locked footlocker, but it is empty. Inhabitants * Comm Officer Stepinac Notable loot Ranger Station Charlie audio logs - Two audio logs, one under the desk in front of the player character as they enter, and the second on top of the stack of metal boxes, just to the right of that desk. These logs are only present after speaking with Ranger Andy in Novac and agreeing to check on the station. Related quests * Return to Sender * Andy and Charlie Notes * If the player character visits prior to receiving Ranger Andy's side quest, all items at the location will be considered stolen if taken. However, there are three first aid boxes in the first room that will have disappeared after the Legion attack. Therefore, a loss of Karma is the only way to attain them. * The hostage taken by the Legion is NCR Ranger Stella. She can later be fought as an opponent for male couriers in the Legion arena at The Fort. Bringing these audio logs back to Ranger Andy will increase reputation with Novac and the NCR, and Andy will give 200 caps from the "Ranger Veteran Fund" to the Courier, completing the unmarked quest. * Comm Officer Stepinac is not one of the corpses found after the Legion attack, and will not show up again in the game. * Even if the player character does not trigger the attack on the station by speaking with Ranger Andy, Legion forces will still occupy the station once Render Unto Caesar becomes active or if the player character returns a second time. * Approaching from the hills to the east on the way from Novac will result in several Legion members sneaking towards the station, but they will not attack. ** Alternately, prior to the slaughter of the rangers, a four-member patrol of NCR troopers may be encountered along the road outside the Ranger station. These soldiers may encounter the Legion patrol and engage them. Both groups may also engage the Vipers camped at the train tunnel or laying ambush behind the billboards north of the station. * Near the entrance of the station, a skeleton will be found with a metal helmet and a crashed motorcycle a short distance from the body. * If the updated radio codes to the station are delivered as part of the Return to Sender quest before talking to Ranger Andy, the station will not be attacked and destroyed. ** The station may remain safe before and after updating the new radio codes during Return to Sender, but once Ranger station Charlie is visited per Ranger Andy's request, they will still find the station wiped out by the Legion. * Comm Officer Stepinac will mention an excess of medical supplies recently being delivered to the station. It is possible to obtain some supplies from him, but a mixed reputation with the NCR is required. * Occasionally, an NCR Ranger will appear in the farthest trailer from the entrance during the night and will sit in a chair overlooking the road to the left during the day. He has no dialogue if the player character tries to speak with him. Also, a prospector may be found resting there. Appearances Ranger station Charlie appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * If the Courier exits the station building and encounters a hostile group of Legionaries spawned outside the compound, going back inside the main building and coming back out may cause them to disappear. * Before taking Ranger Andy's request to check on the station, the interior building will have the post-raid status, while the exterior is still populated by NCR personnel. Gallery RangerStationCharlie.jpg|The station is seen from the outside RS Charlie interior.jpg|The office interior RS Charlie dine table1.jpg|Dangerous places to dine... RS Charlie dine table2.jpg Ranger station charlie back of board.jpg|The back of the entrance board Shady Pines Trailer Park.png|The back of the board puzzled together References Category:Ranger stations Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Ranger Station Charlie es:Base Ranger Charlie ru:Пост рейнджеров «Чарли» uk:Пост рейнджерів «Чарлі» zh:游骑兵驻扎站C